She can be a baby when she is sick
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen is sick and Joanne takes the day off


Title: She can be a baby when she is sick  
Rating: PG  
Comments: I love them! Leave them in my journal or here please  
Pairing: Maureen/Joanne, Mark  
Quick summary: Maureen is ill and Joanne takes off work to take care of her  
Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or this couple...I just borrow

It was about four thirty am when Joanne woke to an usual sound. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep away from eyes then glanced over to see Maureen's side of the bed empty.

"Maureen..." She called out with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" Maureen forced the words out sounding terrible "I'm in here..." she cut off quickly. Joanne got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Are you okay honeybear?" She asked walking over to where her girlfriend sat with her head resting down on the rim of the toilet. Maureen shook her head as Joanne kneeled and rubbed her back lightly then felt her forehead.

"You're burning up baby..." Maureen instantly turned and clung to her lover sniffling. Joanne held her close and reached for the thermometer and put it under Maureen's tongue which revealed a fever of a hundred and three

"Come on let's get you back to bed," She helped her stand; letting her brush her teeth then led her back to bed. Joanne layed down and felt Maureen slam into her, getting as close as she could to the lawyer. She wrapped her arms her around the sick artist and quietly watched her sleep dozing here and there.

At about fifteen to six Joanne forced herself awake and found that Maureen still had a high fever, she got up much to the whimpers that were now coming from her girlfriend and went over to the phone dialing the loft.

"SPEAK!" 

"Mark its Joanne...pick up please,"

"Hey Joanne what's up?" Mark asked into the phone

"Maureen is sick and I am not sure if I can get off work, is there anyway that you could..." She was cut off

"I would come over but I have a meeting with Buzzline today and Roger is with Mimi. I'm sorry Jo, I hope she feels better," He said sounding sincere

"No it's fine, kind of short notice. Good luck with the meeting,"

"Thanks...they need a temporary camera guy and well could always use a little extra cash," 

"That's great then and yes cash is good. Hope it goes well and see you later, thanks again,"

"Your welcome and sorry about not being able to help," With that their phone call ended and Joanne called into work. She was able to snag the day off saying a family emergency had come up which was true since she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her girlfriend home alone with a high fever. She had just hung up the phone when Maureen walked into the living room wrapped in a blanket.

"Come back to bed with me..." She whined going straight to her lover's arms.

"Okay honeybear first lets get you something to drink," she walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of cold water knowing that anything else they had would upset her stomach. Maureen managed to drink some of it although she complained about having to drink water. After grabbing a damp towel, Joanne led her back into the bedroom knowing this was going to be a long day.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Maureen asked laying back down and covering up. Joanne shook her head crawling in next to her.

"No baby I'm not, I managed to get the day off because of a family emergency that came up," she told her wrapping her arms around Maureen

"Who's the emergency?" She asked quietly slightly out of it snuggling close to the lawyer.

"You are, I'm not leaving you here alone with such a high fever. Now rest, I'll be right here," She told her gently dabbing the towel over her forehead. Maureen gave a small nod growing quiet, her eyes slowly starting to close.

"Pookie…"

"Hmm?" She could tell Maureen was almost asleep by the sound of her voice.

"Can we have soup later and maybe watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure thing baby…" She smiled lightly.

"Okay…I love you…"

"Love you too," She kissed her forehead as Maureen drifted to sleep. A little past noon the phone rang. Joanne got out of bed and went to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mark…I guess you managed to get the day off?"

"Yeah I did. How did everything go?"

"It went fine," he gave a small sigh, "I agreed to do the temporary filming but how is Maureen?"

"That's good, she is okay, still asleep…" Joanne turned away as Maureen came in "Go lay down on the couch honey," Mark assumed that Maureen was now awake.

"Come with me," She gave a small pout going over the couch.

"Will in a minute," She turned back to the phone "Sorry she woke up," she smiled lightly knowing that Maureen could be a bit of a baby when she was sick

"It's okay, I'll let you get back to her. Bye."

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and joined Maureen on the couch.

"How about that soup and a movie now?" She asked her only get a small nod. Kissing her forehead she got up and went into the kitchen; fixing them both some chicken noodle soup and something to drink Joanne made her way back to where Maureen was putting everything on the table then put a movie on that they both liked. Maureen managed to eat the soup and keep it down then cuddled up next to Joanne watching the movie.

Both of them fell asleep together on the couch before the movie ended; Maureen was the first to awake her fever gone and feeling a little better. She kissed Joanne's cheek 

"Pookie wake up…" She nudged her lightly. The lawyer opened her eyes making contact with Maureen's

"What? You feeling okay?" She sat up lightly feeling her forehead.

"I feel much better," She smiled and hugged her "all thanks to my pookie for taking care of me,"

Joanne smiled and returned the hug "Good glad your better…" she layed back down on the couch "Now you can let me get some sleep since I took care of you all day,"

Maureen let out a small giggle and kissed her on the cheek "Okay pookie I love you," She grabbed the TV remote then sat to where Joanne's head could rest in her lap and flipped through channels messing with her girlfriend's braided hair.

"I love you too honeybear," She smiled her eyes landing on the TV for a split second before she fell asleep. After awhile Joanne woke up with a fever _Oh great, I caught what Marueen had._ She sat up and looked at her girlfriend.

"I think I caught your sickeness. Thanks so much," She sighed. Maureen grinned the tables now turning

"Your welcome pookie! Now go get into bed and rest," She told her turning the TV off. Joanne groaned getting up and going into the bedroom, Maureen following her.


End file.
